There is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,973,624 a cargo tiedown anchor means consisting of a bar or pin 12 secured within a cup-shaped housing 10, said housing being adapted for recessed mounting in the floor of a vehicle. U.S. Pat. No. 3,377,039 shows a cargo tiedown anchor means comprising an eye 15 mounted within a housing 13 that is installed behind the wall 11 of a cargo space. In each of these patented arrangements the wall or floor of the cargo area is required to be modified in order to accommodate the tiedown anchor means. The present invention relates to a cargo tiedown anchor means that can be installed in a conventional truck cargo box without modification of the box, except for the drilling of bolt holes. Devices of the present invention are characterized by such advantageous features as low cost (through use of standard rod and angle iron construction), high strength, easy and convenient mounting in a range of different make and model trucks, a relatively large eye area for accommodating each hook connector, and capability for anchoring large numbers of tiedown straps (where necessary).